


Property of Cosima Niehaus

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [46]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Closets, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine was always as gentle and graceful as a swan, so it was extra surprising to Cosima when she was shoved up against a stack of boxes of disposable pipettes in the lab storage room, Delphine unbuttoning her lap coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Cosima Niehaus

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - claimed.

Delphine was always as gentle and graceful as a swan, so it was extra surprising to Cosima when she was shoved up against a stack of boxes of disposable pipettes in the lab storage room, Delphine unbuttoning her lap coat.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Cosima said with a laugh, winding her fingers through Delphine’s hair, “but what the hell did I do to deserve this little closet rendezvous?”

Delphine paused and looked at Cosima, face suddenly flushed.  She bit her lip, hands still pressed against the boxes on either side of Cosima’s head.  “I suppose I got a little carried away when…”

“When what?” Cosima teased, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Delphine, playing with their height difference that she loved so much.

“When you told Scott to stop staring at my ass,” Delphine said, leaning into Cosima’s shoulder to hide her red face.

Cosima laughed out loud.  “Oh my god, that was a total joke!  I just like to give him shit, you know that.”  When Delphine didn’t look up, Cosima finally understood.  “I see,” she said, nosing into Delphine’s sweet-smelling hair.  “You like when I get all possessive, like I’ve claimed you.  Delphine Cormier, property of Cosima Niehaus.”

Delphine giggled into Cosima’s shoulder, finally coming up for air.  “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

“I would,” Cosima said, twining her arms around Delphine’s neck.  “Come here, silly.”

Delphine obliged, only blushing a little.


End file.
